


Not What it Seems

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark!Newt, Dark!Percival, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Newt runs a small friendly zoo. Percival smells something “interesting” at said  zoo and zookeeper





	

“ Goodbye enjoy the rest of your night!”

“  Hope you guys had fun! Drive safe okay!”

“ Amy take care okay also tell your husband I said hi!”

Newt waved at the last family and his employee at the exist. Once the last car left the parking lot Newt went over to close and lock the gates. After he went checking each exhibit making sure all animals were accounted for and behaving.  Everything was in order, all animals were feed and happy, just one last place Newt needed to check. The last exhibit which was the freshwater mammals being his otters and platypus, manly because niffler the platypus always has something shiny on him (most likely from a child throwing a coin ignoring the signs). Newt stopped hearing footsteps and rustling from brushes. “ Hello?.....I know you’re there come on out please.” A man came out wearing all black not looking to happy. “ Sir the zoo is closed you need to leave.” The man huffed, “ Look lmma  cut to the chase I want one of your animals, pests like these can make some real money. So do as I say or  **else!** ” Newt tilted his head like a cat watching a mouse. “ My animals are not for sell nor for filth like you. You should leave or  **else.** ” The man’s eyes widen the frown getting pissed so he pulled out a hunting knife waving it around as if it scare Newt  _ not likely. _  Newt touched his back pocket pulling out a tube and then lifting it towards his mouth. “ To be fair I gave you a chance and you declined so blame yourself.”  Before the man can even question what Newt meant he felt something sting his neck, eyes went heavy shortly after then he fell to the ground unconscious. 

“  **Well I warned you** .”

Percival walked along the side of the road whistling, hands in his pockets. It was a pretty night out so why not take a little stroll maybe even find a late night snack. He stopped seeing a sign that read ‘ Scamander Fantastical  Zoo’ wasn’t really that far where Percival currently was. Judging by the sign seemed like a small business, meaning the owner most likely lives there or close by.  __

_ Looks I’m going to have a fun night and a good meal. _

For someone who is gagged and tied down they sure make a lot of noise. Oh well the man brought this upon himself, Newt continued sawing the man’s leg off not really caring if he died here and now from all the movement and blood loss.  _ And to think for 3 months I didn’t have to worry about this. _ Owning a private zoo isn’t easy, Newt thanks to  his parents for giving him the money to invest in it. He put blood, sweat, and tears making this zoo and rescuing the animals helping them recover so they can be released back into the wild. Of course there’s always little bumps in running the zoo, like this idiot here thinking he could steal Newt’s animals and do god knows what. Newt refused such harm comes towards them so taking matters into his own hands Newt kills them. People like that won’t be missed, no one ever suspects Newt either. The bodies for the most part are disposed of sometimes by furnace, a tube of acid, or sometimes  feed the larger animals carnivores ( Newt rarely does the last one, human meat isn’t really good for animals). People that harm animals in anyway should be punished, feel the pain those poor creatures went through. Newt stopped what he was doing, he heard the doorbell from upstairs.   _ Who can that be?  _  Looking back at the man he was unconscious again due to the extreme pain but still breathing lightly. Newt removed he’s bloody lab coat  and gloves placing them in the sink, he looked in the mirror washing off any blood that got on him ( mostly his face). Giving himself one last body checked he headed upstairs locking the basement door,  _ Better safe than sorry. _  Newt went to the front door opening seeing a rather pale but also handsome man. 

“ Hello.”

Percival smiled when the door opened quite pleased seeing someone was in fact home. Guy looked like the type that lives alone which was perfect, Percival would have the man all to himself. All he needs is an invitation inside the house. “ My car broke down and my phone died…..may I use your phone please?” Percival made his voice sound sincere as possible so the stranger will feel sympathy for him. “ Oh yes of course!  Please come in.” Percival smiled  _ this is just too easy! _ “ I’m Newt by the way what’s yours?” Newt said moving out the way for Percival to walk in, “ Percival Graves....thanks again Newt I really appreciate your help.”  Percival had to control himself, this man  _ Newt _ ‘ smelled of human blood. Percival covered his mouth trying not to smile too hard  _ this night just keeps getting better and better!  _  Newt walked over to giving Percival the phone, “ Mr.Graves would you like something to drink?” Percival smiled, “ Water is fine also call me Percival.” Newt nodded his head and went to the kitchen leaving Percival alone to himself. He pushed in his phone number and pretended asking for car assistants.  Percival heard a faint groaning noise, so faint Newt wouldn’t even hear it ( for Newt that was a good thing). Percival got up walking around the room, his nose twitched smelling old blood. He turned around seeing a door possible the basement,  Percival’s fangs were dying to peak out. He never smelt this much blood before, he was curious what exactly Newt was hiding  _ doing  _ even. He touched the door handle trying to open it quietly. “Everything okay Percival?” Percival looked over his shoulder seeing Newt was still in the kitchen.

“ I suppose. Hey is this the bathroom? Why is it locked?’

Newt placed his tea kettle down turning the stove off.  _ Why is he near that door? _ “ My apologies Percival the bathroom is actually upstairs the only one matter of fact.”  Newt grabbed one of  the cutting knives, something wasn’t  right about this stranger.  He wondered if Percival was working with that thief. Newt took a peek out the kitchen seeing what Percival was doing, still at the door. “ Hey Newt if you don’t mind me asking what’s down there? Is it an animal by chance? Ha-sorry if I’m prying too much, I saw that zoo sign and was wondering.” Newt gave a blank stare hiding the annoyance bubbling inside him, “ You can it’s an animal.” Percival nodded his head turning back to the door.  _ I need to get rid of him, i doubt he even has a car.  _  Newt took off his shoes now only being barefooted it helps sneaking up on someone without a sound. He grabbed the knife and slowly started moving to Percival knife at his side. Percival back was still trying to mess with the handle it was starting to piss Newt off, he won’t ever see what’s in the basement. Newt was close now a few inches away he held the knife up. The minute Percival turned around Newt stabbed the man in the head quickly removing the knife letting him fall. “ Sorry Percival but you were just too nosy.” Newt walked away from the body going to clean the knife off which wouldn’t take long however he stopped walking when he heard a chuckle. “  **My My Newt…..so full of surprises. I like that”** Newt’s eyes widen seeing Percival standing up wiping the blood off his forehead, the wound was gone. 

Percival smiled at Newt’s expression, he licked the blood off his hand, and then flashed an evil fanged grin. Looked like Newt was going to stab him again, but Percival already had the man’s throat in his clawed hand pinning him to the wall and tossing the knife across the room.  _ How interesting  _ Newt wasn’t looking at Percival in fear, but more angered curiousity, “ What…..are you?” Percival arched his eyebrow at the question no fear, no yelling, just a simple question. “ I’ll tell you what I am but first what’s downstairs?” Newt glared at Percival not saying a word. Newt knows what he is maybe it’s him being stubborn about it. “ Fine seeing how I can’t  _ remove _ you from my house now. Also let go of me…..please.”  _ Huh smart kid _ Percival let go of the man staying very close to him, almost too close as if he was tower over the slightly taller man. Newt went to the door pulling out a key unlocking the door he went down first. Percival was in aw seeing this  _ display,  _ the room was like some old hospital room but bloody ( the table at least) “ He’s all yours.” Newt said walking to the body checking for a pulse, the man was already dead due to severe blood loss. Percival walked around the table admiring Newt’s work messy but then again he’s a messy eater. Percival sucked on his teeth though no fun feeding from an already dead body that gave him an idea. 

“ I appreciate the offer but i’m not eating  _ this _ .  **How about I have you instead?**

“ If I refused?”

“ **Oh Newt, if  you haven’t stabbed me I take this guy.But I’ll be honest here I like you and what only you just for tonight. Say yes and you can have a taste of me too….it’s a win win for both of us.”** The two looked into each other's eyes waiting for an answer, Percival tapped the metal table wanting Newt to pick already ( yes or no, either way he’s getting a meal tonight) Newt sighed holding out his hand, “ Fine it’s a de-” Percival didn’t let Newt finish already pinning the man back into the wall but not as rough. Percival brought his claw out cutting a finger, it started to bleed so Percival began smearing his lips with blood. “ **Trust me you’re going to love this.”**

Newt wasn’t really sure what Percival meant nor say anything because  now Newt was getting kissed. Newt was caught off guard by this but his body relaxed tasting the blood even feeling Percival’s tongue on his. It was just  _ sinful _ and Newt wanted more, so he pulled Percival back in licking the rest of the blood off his lips then giving another deep kiss. ”  **Attaboy.”** Newt yelped being picked up he wrapped his legs around the other waist and arms around the neck. “ OH GOD!” Newt moan feeling Percival thrust into him touching his crotch, it was turning Newt on. Percival chuckled placing his hands on Newt’s ass, next thing Newt knew he was upstairs on his bed with Percival on top of him staring at him with black inky eyes. “ Well?” Percival smiled leaning down to kiss Newt again, the man hissed feeling ice cold hands on his chest.  Newt gripped the sheets and biting his lip, “ P-please...I need-AH!” Newt’s nipples were being touched, Percival ran his tongue along Newt’s neck teasingly it was driving Newt mad. He rubbed his knee against Percival’s crouch hoping that edge him to bite and boy did it work. Newt gasped feeling teeth poking into his skin feeling blood leaking out and a surprisingly warm mouth sucking on it. Newt saw white positive he just came, his body became limp feeling at ease, eyes becoming heavy. Percival licked Newt’s neck cleaning up the blood giving the man one last kiss and Newt muttered a thank you before going to sleep.

Percival stoked Newt’s face admiring it. He admit being a tad disappointed they couldn’t go further.  _ A handjob would’ve been nice. _ Percival pricked his finger wiping the blood on Newt’s neck healing the the two tiny holes and only that. He liked seeing the hickey however and decided to keep it. Percival placed covers on Newt and then planted a kiss on his forehead with that he was gone.

*Morning*

Newt woke up body feeling sore and heavy especially his neck.  He vaguely remembered what happened last night.  _ PERCIVAL!   _ Newt jumped out of bed wondering where the man ran off too he stopped at the door seeing a note on it. 

_ Had fun last night you tasted amazing. Also I took care of the body for you, your welcome. I’m coming back over tonight maybe we can do some hunting together. Anyway number at the bottom see you soon - Percival _

Newt read the note over and over even the phone number too. He left the bedroom heading to the basement, sure enough no body. There was still blood but Newt figured Percival wouldn’t clean it.  Percival is a very  _ interesting  _  creature Newt wants to know everything about him,  _ what they can do together. _ A smiled form on Newt’s face thinking of the fun the two can have together. 

_ Gee I sure hope nobody tries to hurt my animals tonight. **Be a shame if something awful happen to** **them** _

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun making this. Newt and Percy are going to have a bloody good time together :)


End file.
